Pawns
by TheDarkestCon
Summary: In battle there are only two sides. Only two decisions one must make. But in the end. Only one side will make it out. Only one side will emerge victorious. Sometimes things are not as they perceive. Sometimes there's more to it than meets the eye. A story of the two brothers who will forever be on opposite sides.


**|Pawns|**

|•|

**In battle there are only two sides. Only two decisions one must make. But in the end. Only one side will make it out. Only one side will emerge victorious. Sometimes things are not as they perceive. Sometimes there's more to it than meets the eye. A story of the two brothers who will forever be on opposite sides.**

|•|

The battle lines were drawn out infront of us. The sides spreading out. Two rows. It was enough. The advantage was given to the enemy as he smirked maliciously. He wasted no time to turn the tide against me. "No mercy!" The words dripped like venom spat onto my ped. But I laughed. I was no fool.

Slowly I gathered my defences. Building my unbreakable forces. My frontliners taking the tole of my choice. "Sacrifices sacrifies." He sneered at me. "You are making too many." I saw the light of delight in his sky blue optics. The servos rubbing together in great glee. "They are only pawns my friends." My own voice echoed where we stood. "I've no need for them." The spark in his eyes glowed once more. I knew his plan. But now... It was my turn to strike. The tables turned. Into my favour.

My skilful fingers danced and it was then: The battle had just begun.

I demolished his defences. My army ravaged his mechs. Destroying them. Engulfing them. Taking control. I was in control. In total control. And he knew he was going to lose this battle.

"Give me a chance!" He begged as my army charged forward. Onto his territory. Onto his land. "Just one chance!" His earlier snarky prideful demure vanished. Leaving a fearful pitiful pawn in its wake.

The battle lines were clear now. Blatantly clear. He screamed a silent scream. Prayer and silent prayer. But it was in vain. My grin widened across my face. "No mercy remember?" The earlier words scorched his head as he visibly flinched. The tension in the air strangled around my neck. The temperature dropped two degrees lower.

But I was not afraid.

I was never afraid

_/'Cause I...  
>I'm capable of anything<br>Of anything  
>And everything_

The final strike was near. Fate has yielded its reward. Not fate. I mussed reminding myself. It was skill. His faceplates turned a pale white as the energon dissipated from it. I lifted my finally weapon against him. A black steel horse. My dark cyberhorse.

_/Do you dare to do this? _My glossa taunted him.  
><em>'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse_

He was lifted up in the air. It's metallic hooves dangling down like daggers just waiting to pierce into the enemy's spark. Devouring his soul.

My final blow for him.

Triumphant lit my gaze as I swung at him and slammed the dark horse down. A strangled chocking sound emitted from his throat. His eyes widened in utter disbelieve, slack jawed. He opened his mouth. Then closed it again. His final warrior was dead and thus was forced to resigned to his fate. He glared at me. Mixture of emotions dancing in his blue optics as I uttered one word.

**"Checkmate."**

|•|

"No fair! Megatronus you won again! Ughh! When will I be as good as you brother?" Orion pouted, his processor wracked furiously trying to find out where he went wrong in the game of Holochess. His brother was so powerful! Invincible for that matter! He couldn't defeat him surely!

I smiled fondly at my younger brother. The way he tried to analyze the gameplan again and again just amused me. Orion was a determined and fierce individual. But sometimes he was too prideful and rash for his own good.

"You attacked too early brother." I rumbled gently as I replayed the recorded hologame. My digit indicated to the point where his defenses were sloppily placed- two Pawns protecting the Headmaster. "You see." I said pointing to my black Second-in command piece. "This is the most important mech in the entire game.. Well after the Headmaster commander of course. It it the one that would be in constant movement. You kept focusing your energy concentrating on your ten white Pawns. You neglect the more important pieces like the tactician, which can maneuver diagonally along the holoboard, or the two fortresses at the corners of the board."

"You can sacrifice the Pawns." I gestured at my large pile of 'dead' frontliner pawns. "They're dispensable. You don't need them. They're useless."

"Why? Why are they useless? Every piece matter don't they?" Orion pipped out. "Even Pawns can become Second-in commands when they reach the other side!"

"Shouldn't they stand a fighting chance too?"

My lip components rose to a sneer. "Orion. They're the weakest of all the mechs. The weak should not be protected. They are just a waste of energy to keep."

"To win. You need to eliminate the weak. Those who cannot protect themselves. Because in the end it doesn't matter if they survive or not..."

I grip my commander. The black warrior. My black headmaster.

"Because if your commander still lives. In the end you'll still win even if all of your pieces are dead."

Orion stared unblinkingly at his brother's wise words.

"So I should be the leader when I grow up?"

His statement hesitant and filled with uncertainty.

/It's a yes or a no  
><em>No maybe<br>So just be sure  
>Before you give it up to me<br>Up to me  
>Give it up to me_

He chose to decide for himself.

Before it landed in my servo and it will be given up to me to chose for him.

I nodded openly spewing my thoughts. My youngest brother was already planing his future ambition. I could see it in his blue optics. The determination and desire to succeed. I could almost foresee it!

"Yes Orion." My faceplate slit into a ghost of a smile. "We must always strive for the best. The highest and the furthest that one mech can go and achieve."

"Failure is not an option! Mercy is for the _weak_! There will be no place for the pawns!"

My voice went down lower a semitone. I stressed on my words. Carefully saying each making it to allow it to slowly absorb into my brother's processor.

I placed a servo on my brother's red shoulder.

"Do you understand Orion?"

He gazed up at me. His optics slightly narrowed. Was that unease in his EM field? The look of doubt in his blue crystal optics of his? I sense the questions that was spewing out of him. The wanting to know why. The wanting to understand.

_Why are they useless?_

_Why must they be sacrificed unnecessarily?_

_Why must he always emerge superior?_

"I understand brother."

The words seemed to flow out of his vocalizer but I knew it sounded forced.

I placed my other servo on his shoulder and knelt infront of him.

Our optics interlocked. And I saw the answer I needed. The evidence of emotion dancing in them.

My brother was afraid of being superior. He was afraid of the many sacrifices he would've to make. He was afraid of _failure_.

And I knew immediately that he would grow up weak if he didn't change the way he was thinking.

I will not allow that to happen.

Not now. Or _ever_.

"One more game." I growl activating the holoboard once more.

"This time do as I said."

"Do not hold anything back."

/There's no goin' back.  
><em>I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

**|•|**

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the game Chess or the lyrics I used [Dark Horse by Katy Perry] All I own is the storyline Thanks! Leave a review?


End file.
